Plato's Curse
by tales123
Summary: My sequal to my story Love, Insanity. Why is it that Plato is always gone when Macavity appears? Why does he have gaps in his memories? It can't be that he's Macavity, for he always has an alibi. But then, what is it? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Cats; it's just not in my budget.**_

_**Summary: Something fishy is going on with Plato after the ball. And how come whenever Macavity appears, Plato isn't there? Why are there gaps in Plato's memory of these times? Why is he getting unusually evil instincts, and feelings of hatred toward cats he's never been involved with? And why the heck am I asking so many cliché questions?**_

_**PS: Okay, sorry I've taken so dang long. After some family emergencies, school, life, extra curricular activities, and just pure writers' block and procrastination, I finally hit a breakthrough. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this story was seriously due for a rewrite, and it's important that you read the chapter again, for I added some very much needed scenes of foreshadowing, and it's important you read it, or else chapters to come **_**WILL NOT **_**make sense . And even now I'm not satisfied with it! groans It just sounds so babyish to me when I read it! But, as a relatively new writer, I just can't guarantee the best. But I can guarantee that I'm learning constantly, and my writing will probably get better over time.**_

_**Also to note:**_** I will not guarantee that there will be regular updates, for I'm a very irregular person. But, like I said, I have ABSOLUTELY **_**NO**_** intention of abandoning this story without and ending. Trust me, I've read too many wonderful stories that never have endings. And if I do in the end have to abandon it, I'd have the decency to let you all know. The most heartbreaking thing to me in is a brilliant story that is never finished, and the author never bothers to come back and at least tell you! I could rave on for days about stories that haven't been written in for years, and yet are so wonderful. I'm sure everyone on could agree with me there!**

_**Plato's Curse **_

Plato yawned as he stretched, getting the stiffness out of his body. He looked up at the sky outside his den and saw that it was about noon. Man, staying up all night can really take your day away! Plato smiled as he thought back on the Jellicle Ball the night before: dancing, singing, and the best of all, queens! Especially that very attractive white kitten Victoria, who had danced with him that night. She was a pretty little kitten, who was just on the brink of queenhood, though she had yet to act like it. She was wise at times, but was still very immature, seeing as she was only a kitten. Naturally, that meant that he doing the mating dance with her that night had pushed many of the older cats into a frenzy. Her Father was the most ecstatic over it, but he was better known as the Tribe's Protector, Munkustrap.

Yeah, so Munkustrap didn't approve, like he cared. She was young, but he'd settle for her. The point was that _he_ had a girlfriend, unlike his other friends. To top that, she had been a certain young tuxedoed tom's love interest, and whatever somebody wanted, Plato must have. So, now he had taken something no other tom could have.

He had loved it when he had seen all of the toms hoping for a chance with her faces fall. Especially that annoying black and white magician's; he had been the most crushed of them all. Plato had always had a great dislike for Quaxo, even before he had a reason. Why should he think he had ever had a chance with Victoria? So what if he had 'magical powers', and was the legendary magician 'Magical Mr. Mistoffelees', it just made him all the more annoying. What was so cool about that? What really bugged Plato was that everyone ogled over him and his mystic mogo, and no one seemed to remember who he really was? An annoying whiny kit that wanted what he couldn't have. It just wasn't fair; he hadn't even been part of the tribe for all that long. Why was it that for some reason Cassandra loved to hang out with him almost as much as Alonzo?

"_I bet he used a love spell on her."_ Plato thought, ridiculously ignoring the fact that her affection was motherly, and not romantic. Cassandra's only love interest was her mate Alonzo, which Plato had never forgiven the fact of.

Cassandra was a month or so older than Plato, and when they where in the state that humans would call 'teens', Cassandra had been Plato's love interest. She had never enjoyed the attention, though. When Plato looked back on it now, he had no idea why he had wanted her in the first place. Cassandra had always been elegant, yet cold, for she would always refuse any tom who'd court her. Until Alonzo, that is. When Plato was just on the brink of tomhood, he had taken a big interest in her. If he could win her over, he'd win a prize no other tom had won. Then Alonzo joined the Jellicles, and though Cassandra at first treated Alonzo like every other tom that had tried to win her over, they soon were more and more frequently seen together. And then at the ball, where they'd all left kittenhood, they'd done the mating dance with one another.

Right after that, Quaxo joined the tribe, along with the 'psycho' twins (as Plato called them), Coricopat and Tantomile. After awhile, all five were seen frequently together. Tantomile and Cassandra, along with Cassandra's sister, Exotica, often when seen, were together, though they were rarely seen at all. Alonzo and Coricopat were close, but not best of friends. Unlike the rest of the mentioned, Alonzo was popular. When Cassandra made her daily appearances out in public, she was always dragging behind her either Exotica or Quaxo, and occasionally Alonzo.

What also got on Plato's nerves was the bond that had seemed to form between Quaxo and the Rum Tum Tugger. Or should he call him Mistoffelees now? Plato wasn't quite sure. At this thought, one of Gus's old Jellicle legends echoed in the back of his mind: _"Once, in every generation, there will be three to carry on through. And these three will be known as the evil, the strong, and the hopeful. The last to come will be the hopeful. He will be the most powerful of all three. He will often be the most hard to find, for we find him in the least expected place, He will in the end defend the tribe, and bring a downfall to the evil one. And he will take the name Mistoffelees._

Plato scoffed at this, "_Yeah, as if Tiny will accomplish that. I think he's isn't even really Mistoffelees. The tribe's been wrong before."_ He said this to himself assuredly, but deep down he questioned whether or so it were true. Ever since the ball last night, Quaxo had been different. Not just his appearance had changed, but he hadn't responded quite the same when Plato and his friends had done their daily taunting to him that night, after the ball. Not that Plato cared much, but still, it gave him the creeps. He'd better keep an eye on Quaxo, just in case he got any ideas, especially if they involved Victoria. At this thought, Plato got an excellent idea on where to take Victoria for the day.

But just then, a loud and rather obnoxious voice penetrated his thoughts. "Plato! Finally, you're awake!" Plato silently groaned at the sound of Pouncival's voice.

"Not so loud, Pounce! Do you want the whole junkyard to hear you?" Plato smiled slightly at the sound of his best friend, Tumblebrutus. "Hey Plato, sorry about that, you know how this one is." Tumblebrutus said, indicating his paw at Pouncival's direction. "Anyway, how'd you sleep today?"

"I was sleeping fine until just now, no thanks to you two." Plato said with, a false edge to his voice. He slowly sat up and stared at the two.

"Hey, that's not fair! You were already awake!" Pouncival exclaimed, outraged.

"Don't question what I say!" Plato yelled as a temper, unlike any he'd ever felt before, set fire through his veins. Pouncival jumped back.

"Hey, what's your problem? Why are you acting so weird?" Pouncival said, very concerned and offended at the same time. But Plato didn't completely understand himself. Whatever this was, it was unlike him, and it scared him. The raw fury pumping through his blood, the adrenaline telling him to hurt something, it was terrifying. Why would he snap at his friend like that? Sure, Pouncival was annoying, but he was only joking about Pounce waking him. Why then, did he feel so strongly about someone defying his word?

Plato shook it off, _'It's nothing,' _he thought, _'absolutely nothing. I'm just tired, that's all.'_ At this thought, Plato shivered. Now that he thought about, he was tired. He was still trying to grope why he was so exhausted, when Tumblebrutus interrupted again.

"Plato? Buddy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Plato said bluntly. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm still groggy."

"It's okay, we understand. How'd you sleep last night?" Plato shivered once more.

"Not so great, but I don't know why." But as the words left his mouth, the memory of the night before flashed back into his mind, drowning out all else. Darkness, nothing else before his eyes, as a chillingly cold wind blew in his face, stinging tears into his eyes. Loud, adrenaline raising sirens wailing, rapidly approaching what he could not name. And a soft, heart wrenching cry off in the distance. He watched what he could not see, as the cry became muffled. He was apart of that struggle, and yet was only watching from the sidelines. He still couldn't recall whether it was he or someone else that was crying, but it sounded familiar. What kind of dream was that? So cold, devastating, and hauntingly real; it seemed so distance, and yet so familiar

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Pssst, Victoria!" Victoria heard as she walked by with her sisters. At the sound of her name, she snapped back to reality, from the daydream going on in her head.

"Who's that?" Electra demanded, losing all drowsiness from the moment before. Victoria giggled at her sister's paranoia.

"It's just Plato, Electra, don't worry." Jemima said. Etcetera snickered at the embarrassed look on Electra's face.

"Well, I have to go. See you guys!" Victoria exclaimed, trying to contain her excitement.

'What could that jerk possibly want from you now?" Electra grumbled.

"What's wrong with him?" Victoria asked with a reproachful look on her face.

"I'd just rather see you with someone else, that's all. We're not little kittens anymore; we have to start looking out for ourselves. You can't just fall for anybody, just because the ask you to go with them."

"Humph!" Victoria said haughtily, and started stalking off. But as soon as she started walking off, Electra grabbed her arm. "Hey" Victoria exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry Victoria for what I said about Plato, but it's partially true. You can't just fling yourself into such things. Victoria, you're only a kitten and Plato almost a complete year older than you!"

"Yeah, so what? Most of the toms' mates are a year or so younger than them! Dad is 10 months older than Mother! And you just said yourself; we're not little kittens anymore!"

"I know, but most of them are fully grown when they make that choice. They know what they're getting into. When I said we're not little kittens anymore, that doesn't mean we're not kittens."

"Electra, if we're not going to agree on this, at least let me go." Victoria said coolly. Out of shock and confusion, Electra let go of her sister's arm. "Thank you, now, if you don't mind." Victoria strutted off to where Plato was hiding.

"What was that all about?" Etcetera asked. Electra growled slightly, turning sharply around, about to snap at her sister. But as she did, her eyes caught Jemima's amber-brown gaze, and were locked in a battle of wills. Jemima was silently telling her to let it go, but Electra just couldn't. She saw straight through Plato's façade, and there was no way he was going to play his sister like that. She had seen the sneer he had given poor Quaxo. She had given him a pep talk, that had given him the courage to go up and dance with his sister at the invitation, but he had just got scared off by Plato when it had finally been his chance. She'd let it go for now, but only to please her sister Jemima.

"Nothing," Electra replied without once looking away from Jemima's hypnotic eyes. "It is nothing, just forget about it, Etcetera."

"Okay, sure," Etcetera said shrugging. "whatever you say. Now, let's go spy on them!"

"Etcetera, that'd be rude!" Exclaimed Jemima, "And besides, Daddy always said 'Spying is wrong!'"

"Ahh come on, just one peek?" Electra and Jemima both shook their heads. "Party-pooper's!" Etcetera pouted. But at that moment, all was forgiven and forgotten between them, for just then the Rum Tum Tugger walked by, heading for the tire. The three kittens squealed, and followed in pursuit, Etcetera clawing herself in front. But, about halfway, Electra started to slip off, unnoticed by all.

**Well, what do you think? Love the newer written version, or hate? Critical reviews welcome, along with positive, and even (not the italics) **_**reasonable**_** flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Cats; it's just not in my budget.**_

Author's Note: Well, here's the next part of the story. I'm really sorry that I take so long, but I have a lot of trouble with sitting down and writing stories out. I also have trouble getting into some characters. I know exactly how I want them to feel, and how they're supposed to act, but when it comes to putting what they so into words, I suck. Maybe I should just become a silent movie fanatic/writer.

Plato smiled when he saw Victoria walk through the clearing into the alley.

"What took you so long?" he coolly asked.

"Sorry, I was just talking with my sisters." Victoria managed to get out over a fit of high pitched giggles.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Vicki. I'm taking you on your first date." At the sound of her nickname, Victoria broke down into a state of hysterical giggles. She was nervous, Plato could tell.

"Where are you taking me?" Victoria said as she finally calmed down.

"Oh, here, there, somewhere, just follow me." And in saying that, he turned around, and strutted off, as a signal for her to follow. Victoria followed eagerly, looking around to see where they were headed.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Mean while, back at the junkyard, Electra was trying to find her father. She was having a hard time. That was the problem with having the tribe's protector as a dad. He was always busy, and sometimes it was almost impossible to find him.

She had finally been able to give her sisters the slip while they were busy stalking Tugger. Electra sighed heavily. She would have loved just to have stayed with them and Tugger, but she would always choose her sister over Tugger, no matter how hot a tom he was. Electra sighed, exasperated. She was missing out on Tugger, looking for her father, and for what? She couldn't even find him!

She started trudging back to her den, when she suddenly knocked into someone.

"Whoa, I'm sorry Mom!" Electra exclaimed. Demeter gave her a look like she was crazy, then a look of realization lit up her face, as she recognized her daughter.

"Electra, sweetie, what are you doing out here, you should be inside." Demeter said, and then she muttered indistinctly. Electra could only pick up some fragments, such as: "He's near… need Munkustrap…. kittens to safety. Alert others…"

"Huh?" Her mother had always been a tad paranoid, but she had been a little off ever since the ball, last night. She only acted like this when Macavity was near, and even then she had her senses. "Mother, what'd you just say? I didn't catch that."

"Hmm?" Demeter responded seeming to only just realize the Electra was still there. "Honey, what are you still doing out here? Go get your sisters and go to the den."

"Why, Mother? What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just get home to safety. Now go round up your sisters, and head home."

"Mom, if it's nothing serious, why can't we stay here?"

"Oh, just don't question me, please. I'm your mother, and that's an order. Now, baby, have you seen your father anywhere?"

"No Mother, in fact, I was just looking for him. Why don't we go find him together, then we can round up Jemima, and Etcetera. I have something to tell him, you see, and-"

"What about Victoria, kitten?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's right now with Plato." At the sound of Plato's name, Demeter's pupils narrowed in panic and anger, and she gave a little hiss.

"No, she can't be with him! She's my baby, and I want her here with me! She's not hanging out with any toms, especially that untrustworthy one! He's dangerous, and he'll have nothing to do with my angel!"

"Mom, what's wrong? I can see why you'd feel uncomfortable about Victoria hanging out with him. I don't like him that much either, and he's certainly not worthy of my trust, but he's certainly not dangerous."

"No, he's much worse than that! You need to get Victoria away from him, now! He's an awful tom, and I certainly don't approve!"

"But, Mom, you didn't seem to have a problem with them dancing with each other last night."

"I thought it was safe then! That was before!" Demeter was wailing now, and Electra wasn't feeling that comfortable. Her mom had always been a little paranoid, but this took the caviar! Obviously something was wrong, and whatever it is, it was bothering her. Maybe she was sick! Whatever it was, once again, it was up to her to take care of it.

"Mom, are you feeling alright?"

"No, I'm fine, just a headache."

"Are you sure?" Demeter seemed to hesitate, and then, all of a sudden, she just broke down.

"Oh honey, I don't know! I just want your father! Something's wrong, and he can fix it, he always does! He always does." Demeter had stopped yelling, but Electra was worried that that was a bad thing. She just seemed so vulnerable. She was shaking uncontrollably, and she had sunk down into a sitting position, right where she had stood, muttering simple nonsense to herself. That's it; it's time to stop this nonsense.

"Mom," Electra said gently, taking her paw, "I think you need some rest. I'll go get Father, but you have to go to the den." Demeter's eyes met hers, and they reached a silent agreement. So, by the paw, like a parent guiding a tired child, Electra took Demeter back to the den. When they got inside, Electra led her to the bed that belonged to Demeter and Munkustrap, hoping that possibly the scent of him would calm her down. When she lay Demeter down, and was turning to go, Demeter's grip on her hand tightened.

"Don't go," Demeter whispered, "don't leave me, not until Munkustrap gets here."

"But Mom, I need to go get him."

"No, don't leave me!"

"Mother, I need to go get Dad. He can help you. It won't take that long, I'll be back in no time. Just lie there until I get back."

"No, if you leave me, he'll come. Then there will be no hope. He'll take me, he'll take me away!" At this said Demeter's grip became so tight, that it was almost too much to bear. Electra's hand was screaming messages of pain to her mind.

"Mom, are you talking about Macavity?" At the sound of his name, Demeter yelped, and then hissed.

"Don't say his name, he'll hear you! Then he'll know for sure!"

"Mother, he won't come. He wouldn't dare. Not in the middle of the day, with everybody up and about."

"Of course he would, if he got the chance! Don't leave me!" This was getting out of paw, Electra that. Ugh, that didn't help; it only reminded her about the pain her paw was in, as her mom was squeezing the life and feeling out of it. She needed help, and now. She needed Munkustrap. That's it!

"Skimbleshanks!" He could always help. Let's just hope he could hear her, in this den.

"Did someone call me name?" A wave of relief shuddered through her, at the sound of his thick Scottish accented voice.

"Yes, it's me Electra, I'm in here! Come on in."

"Ah, Electra, how are ye' doin' lassie? What can I help you with?" Once he said this, he walked in, and when he saw the situation, he looked slightly confused. "What be it that's going on?"

"It's my mother. Can you keep her company while I go get my dad?"

"Yes, of course. It's always a pleasure to help."

"Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me." In saying this, Electra started trying to wriggle her paw out of Demeter's grip. When she started doing this, Demeter seemed to come out of her trance. She started kicking, screaming, and pulling down on Electra's hand, trying her best to keep a hold of it. "Mom, it's going to be fine, Skimble is here, and he'll look over you."

"No," Demeter whispered, and then started scream, "No, don't leave me, don't leave me. Munkustrap, Munkustrap!"

"Mom, if you want Munkustrap, then you're going to have to let me go. I'll go get him, but you're going to have to let me go." Demeter started whimpering, but she let go. "Thank you Mom, don't worry, Skimbleshanks will take care of you."

"That I will lassie. I'll guard ye' with me life." As he said this, he took Demeter's paw. He winced a little as Demeter tightened her grip. Electra felt grateful to the railway tom, for being so willing to help without asking questions. Unlike Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, he didn't have to know the details, and wasn't nosy. As Electra started walking away, Demeter started whisper.

"Please don't leave me. Please." As Electra kept on walking away, the pleas became louder, and more desperate, to were Demeter was wailing again. "Don't leave me, please! Don't leave me!"

Author's Note: Well, what do you think. I want you to tell me every detail of your opinion. Tell me what you found good, and what I need to improve with in my writing. That's why I'm writing this, so I know what my writing is like. Thank you for reading, and now I'll have more time to write, know that school is out. So, naturally, this story will probably be going faster. Now, _**please**_ review. I need to know what you think, and all the opinions I can get.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Cats. Never have, and unfortunately never will.**_

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long. I'm right now having an all epic war against writers block. I've also had a week long vacation. Well, here's the next part of the story.

Also to note: Mistoffelees will be thinking of his past, and it will not be fully explained, so _**don't**_ get confused, because it will all be explained in good time.

Mistoffelees sighed, as he walked through the junkyard. He had had a fairly good time the night before at the ball, but there had been one thing that had kept it from being the perfect night that he had hoped for. If only he had made the move when he had the chance! Why was it that he had to be so shy? At this question though, he couldn't help but give a half hearted grin. It was his nature, of course. But still, what had that led to? He had probably missed his only chance to show Victoria how he felt. And now she was with Plato. But he had to move on, for his and the tribe's sake. He had new responsibilities now as Mistoffelees.

Ever since he, Quaxo, had become Mistoffelees last night, he had started to see things through a different eye. He had seemed to overcome his fear, and had made a step forward. He hadn't exactly been considered a kitten when the ball had begun, but he certainly hadn't been a tom. But by the time when that night had ended, all of that had changed. He had gained some new respect from himself, and the others.

He was a tom. He was no longer Quaxo the kitten, but was Mistoffelees the tom. Unlike Mistoffelees, Quaxo would have probably spent the rest of the hour before dawn curled up sobbing over Victoria. And though he still felt like that's all he wanted to do, crying would never help. Besides, as the new magician Mistoffelees, he had new responsibilities.

That's where he was heading right now. Munkustrap had just summoned him. As he got near to the den right under the tire, he heard arguing.

"No Tugger, I do not know why Bombalurina isn't talking to you."

"Ah, come on bro'. You must know something. After all, your mate's her best friend. Hasn't Demeter given you any kind of hint?"

"No, Tugger, because Demeter and Bombalurina keep there gossip to themselves. Not only because they know that I would die of boredom, but because it's personal to them."

"Ah, you're no help. Some brother you are." Tugger said in a pouting voice.

"Tugger, you know I'd help you if I could, but this is between you and Bombalurina. Why don't you just ask her what's wrong?"

"Umm, I don't know, maybe because _**she isn't talking to me!**_ I'm going to go ask Alonzo. Maybe _**he'll **_know something."

Mistoffelees smiled as he heard his egotistic friend mention his adopted 'brother's' name. When he had first come to the tribe, no one really knew what to say to him, especially when it had leaked out that he had been living in Macavity's warehouse. Only Cassandra, and her mate Alonzo, where the first to treat him equally. Cassandra had taken him in, and had raised him like her own, while Alonzo took the easier role of the older brother. It always made Mistoffelees mad when someone would call Cassandra arrogant, for she was really just shy and wiser than most.

Mistoffelees realized he was just standing in the doorway, and started walking into the den, when he ran into the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Umph!" They both said in muffled voices.

"Hey, watch it!" Tugger said as he straightened out his mane.

"Sorry," Mistoffelees said, trying to hold back a giggle. As Tugger heard his voice, he realized who he had bumped into.

"Quaxo, sorry, I didn't realize it was you. Don't worry about it. Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Tugger; but, it's Mistoffelees now, not Quaxo."

"Oh yeah, that's right. How is it being the tribe's brand new magician?" Tugger asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"Ahem," someone said, and they both looked to where the sound had come from. Munkustrap was sitting there, looking slightly annoyed. "Am I interrupting? We need to get down to business."

"Oh, right." Mistoffelees said hastily. Tugger sighed, and started walking to the opening.

"Hey, no biggie, I can take a hint when I'm not wanted around. Talk to you later, Misto." Mistoffelees tilted his head at that name, pondering it.

'_Hmm, Misto, I guess that isn't such a bad nickname.'_

"Sure thing, Tugger. See you later." As Tugger started sauntering off, Munkustrap yelled to him:

"Good luck with Bomba." Tugger turned around, and gave him a dirty look, then just kept walking. At this, Munkustrap and Misto looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get down to business." Munkustrap said, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Now, I summoned you here to ask you about-" Munkustrap stopped abruptly as Electra dashed into the room out of breath. "Electra, what are you doing here?"

"It's," Electra heaved, "Mom. Something's wrong." Munkustrap jumped up at the reference to his mate. "I think it might have something to do with Macavity." At the sound of his criminal brother, Munkustrap hissed.

"Where is she now?"

"In the den; I had to get Skimbleshanks to watch over her so I could come get you."

"I'm on my way." Munkustrap was already out of the den; running like a whole pack of pollicles was after him. Mistoffelees and Electra gave a look to one another, and then started running right on his tale.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Skimbleshanks was pacing the room in a state of worry. Demeter had been so scared that she was in hysteria, as well as his hand had been getting numb from her grip cutting off his circulation. So he had gotten his mate Jennyanydots to give her a mild sedative. He had left her and Jenny in her corner of the den sleeping a light and distressed slumber. Jenny then came out and had ordered him to wait at least twenty minutes for Demeter to enter a deeper sleep before going back in.

Our railway cat did not know what to make of the situation, and had been trying to make sense of it for the past thirteen minutes. He had only just given up and realized how much time had past. Demeter had been awfully quiet. Maybe he should just have a little peek, just to see how she was.

Walking up slowly to the curtain covering the entrance, Skimble slowly eased the curtain back, looking in. What he saw caused his pupils to grow large in panic; and for a few seconds, left him speechless. When he had finally gotten a grip on himself, he looked back in, hoping he'd seen false. Once again, no one was on the cushion!

Skimbleshanks ran into the room to look around, but there was no sign of Demeter. Then, he saw at the corner of his eye, a little hole that led into a tunnel through junk that made the walls of the den, just big enough for a rather small or skinny cat. It was just about the size for Demeter to squeeze through.

"Demeter? Demeter! Oh no," Skimbleshanks exclaimed when he got no answer, "What am I ta' do!"

……………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh Plato, this was the greatest day ever." Victoria said dreamily. Plato grinned. It had been a pretty good day. They had gone to the pond in the park to chase the birds. Then, they had a catnap in the sun, until a few human kittens came and went 'gaga' over Victoria, much to her pleasure. They were now at the border of the junkyard, heading home.

"Can we do it again sometime?" Victoria asked, giving him the sweet kitten eyes. She was known for those, but was second rate to her sister Jemima.

"Maybe," Plato said suavely, "If you really want to."

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Okay then, it's a date. Tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Victoria was practically jumping with glee at that point. But then she stopped jumping, her focus no longer on the tom in front of her. "Mom," she asked slightly confused, "What are you doing here?" Plato turned around just in time to receive a hiss and smack to the cheek.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Note: Do you love it? Hate it? Please tell me in review. That's why I'm writing this, to see what I need to improve with my writing. Even flames are allowed, but only following these conditions:

You have to have a real reason, not just because you don't like it. Reasons that make since to flame would be: The story plot needs work, there are Mary-Sues, and the characters personalities are unstable or keep changing. I rush the story to fast, or I take to slow, and last, but definitely not least, the characters just walk around stating the obvious and there thoughts with just blank and bluntness.

No swearing or anything inappropriate for anyone.

That is all.


	4. A little note

Okay, you need to know this. This story is being rewritten, so the update that you got is actually the _**first **_chapter. Due to how much I've changed in it, it is absolutely _**needed **_that you read it. I may or may not rewrite the next chapters, depending on how I think of them when I go back to reread them.

_**PS: Okay, sorry I've taken so dang long. After some family emergencies, school, life, extra curricular activities, and just pure writers' block and procrastination, I finally hit a breakthrough. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this story was seriously due for a rewrite, and it's important that you read the chapter again, for I added some very much needed scenes of foreshadowing, and it's important you read it, or else chapters to come **_**WILL NOT **_**make sense . And even now I'm not satisfied with it! groans It just sounds so babyish to me when I read it! But, as a relatively new writer, I just can't guarantee the best. But I can guarantee that I'm learning constantly, and my writing will probably get better over time.**_

_**Also to note:**_** I will not guarantee that there will be regular updates, for I'm a very irregular person. But, like I said, I have ABSOLUTELY **_**NO**_** intention of abandoning this story without and ending. Trust me, I've read too many wonderful stories that never have endings. And if I do in the end have to abandon it, I'd have the decency to let you all know. The most heartbreaking thing to me in is a brilliant story that is never finished, and the author never bothers to come back and at least tell you! I could rave on for days about stories that haven't been written in for years, and yet are so wonderful. I'm sure everyone on could agree with me there!**


End file.
